


Your name is Michael Jones

by Willownox



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kings AU, M/M, Second Person, but im gonna be safe, dont really know if its worth the m, uhh really rough written on phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willownox/pseuds/Willownox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You probably should have died many times in your life. You know that with a certainty. How you lived when many have died for you and because of you is a mystery you may never solve. But you know this you will keep fighting through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your name is Michael Jones

**Author's Note:**

> This is rough and I will probably go back and edit it at a different time but for now I give you this.

You were born Michael Jones. You came into the world small and quiet in a town of warriors. The midwife saw that you were too weak and gave you a short time before she said you would die. Because of her you will fight for all of your life starting at the very second you're born to stay alive and to thrive. She stands tall as she suggests they leave you in the forest to die. She says, "He is weak. If he lives to see the end of his first year I will be shocked, even if he makes it to the proving he will be too weak to complete it." 

Your ten years old now and you're standing confused as you watch your father run away. He's decided to follow the instruction that the midwife gave him years ago. He knows his wife will be angry and distraught when she sees that you are gone, but he figures that it is better than the shame they would receive when you failed the proving. He hugs you before he leaves. When you're older you remember this moment with a certain bitterness in your heart, knowing that you become the greatest warrior that this land had seen in years. You stumble around the forest for three days before a mother bear mistakes you for one of her cubs. She protects you, feeds you, and houses you. You love her the same way that you loved your mother and as the years pass you practically understand what shes saying.

Your age twelve when she dies. You come back after finding some fish to find two strange men standing over her looking elated. At first you don't understand wondering why she isn't moving. You scream as they stick a diamond knife into her side. You fling yourself at them in a blind rage. They panic and flail long enough for you to grab the knife and stick it into the first mans throat. You both watch him cough and choke on his blood as it stains the collar of his shirt. You pull the knife out and turn to the other man. He has tears in his eyes as he turns to you in a fury charging at you like a bull. You sidestep him and let him trip over his friend. You pounce on him while he's down raising the knife over your head each time you stab into him. You finally calm down after a while, unknowing that you have unintentionally proved both your father and the midwife wrong.

You are also twelve when you take on the name Mogar. You heard the rumors of the village people finding the bodies of the men you've killed. They think that it was the spirit of the bear demon that killed the men for hunting bear outside of the fall. You know that it wasn't the real Mogar but you can't help but feel that the name feels right on your tongue when you think about yourself and when you think about that night with the men. You're not a superstitious boy but you feel as if the real Mogar is protecting you since that night. 

You are fourteen when the first kings men find you in the woods. The first group of men make the mistake of trying to take you back to the king by force. You kill the first group with the element of surprise. They were not expecting a boy so small and so dirty looking to be able to overwhelm them. All four men die bleeding out one way or another. The next group tried to talk to you first. You were cautious of these men after what happened with the last group. It all would have gone well if one of the guards wouldn't have recognized his friends sword. This group you kill after a long battle. You fought with every ounce of strength you had in you to take them down. The final group isn't so much a group as a man on a horse. He looks at you and the carnage around you with a look that shows surprise. He looks at you trying his best not to underestimate you like the previous two groups had. He jumps down off his horse and offers you his hand. You look at him and the hand for a moment until you grab it and hoist yourself up with a bit of his help. As you standing there staring at him he speaks in a low voice that carries through the forest. After a few seconds of silence he repeats, " What is your name? How about I'll tell you mine and then you tell me yours? I am Captain Ryan Haywood of the First King's infantry. I was the captain to these men here. We had heard rumors of a boy living out here in the forest and we were worried. Nasty things living out here although I have a feeling my men were nothing compared to what you've experienced before. Will you tell me your name now?"  
You reply Mogar in a voice croaky and broken, mangled by years of silence. His mouth stretches across his face in a way that frightens you at first, until you remember what it means. Memories from before the forest with a kind woman and her warmth as she would wrap her arms around you and stretch her mouth the same way this Ryan's was. As your mouth begins to pull upward to smile back at the taller man, you hear loud hoofbeats hit the soft ground of the forest floor. Startled you go to pull out the sword once again, only to be stopped by Ryan's hand being softly placed on yours. You see him relax as a large bearded man and a dark haired man come out on horses. He introduces you to the men as the First King and his royal guard. Both the men interrupt him and say that they are Jack and Geoff not any of that fancy crap. 

You at sixteen when you realize you're in love with Ryan Haywood. It wasn't something that hit you one day, it was just something that grew slow and warm. You realize it in small ways at first. When you see the way his hair glows gold in the sun only to fade to the color of the bark in the woods as he enters the shade. You see it in his eyes when he comes to train you. You see that he's fighting back harder now than he has in previous years and his eyes light up in glee and pride as you defeat him in your spar. You see it in the way you open up and talk around him even though you are self conscious about your voice around others as it is still as ravaged as it was in the forest. You truly realize you love him when you both are at the top of the largest tree in the courtyard. There's nothing really special about the tree or this moment until he makes the comment to you that he's been promoted to serve as leader of Geoff's army and that he wants to take you with him. As he tries to convince you to come with him you realize that all he had to do was ask the first time. You tell him so and he smiles large and wide like he did in the forest years ago. You tell him how you were born Michael Jones and how you were left. When you reach the part where Ryan comes into the story your voice unintentionally goes soft and loving and you drift off in embarrassment. He goes quiet and looks shocked as he thinks over your words. It shocks you when he leans in and presses his lips against yours so softly and hesitantly your insides melt in the most warm happiness you've ever experienced. As you kiss back you hear him make a muffled laugh of relief through the breaks in your kisses. His laugh is infectious and you too begin to laugh leaning your head against his as you both breathe heavily. 

Your nineteen when you see Ryan murder Geoff. You see the blade of Ryan's sword sheathed in the chest of the first king. You see words falling from Ryan's mouth even though all you can hear is the loud rush of blood behind your ears. You see as he places the body of the king down gently and with respect. Thats when he notices you and that's when everything turns silent in the room. When he speaks your name it sounds as if he's shouting it across the room even though it was barely a whisper. You run from the court horrified at what your lover has done. You run long and hard passing curious people and empty roads until you reach the forest. You run practically on autopilot in the forest cutting your hands on trees and brush as you push them out of your way. You run letting the setting sun guide you leading to a clearing empty of everything but a large obsidian portal. The portal burned a beautiful violet flame that drew you closer and closer to it. As you walked closer you could feel the heat coming off of the portal and extend your hand to feel the warmth better. As your hand enters the flame you become aware of the situation. Before you can pull your hand out the violet flame spreads quickly over your entire body catching to your mother's pelt with ease. The fire burns the pelt away first, then the skin starts to crack and peel away from your body showing muscle and fat that burns like a cooked pig. Your last thought before you pass out is that you wished you wouldn't have run.

Your twenty when you become King Mogar. You ascended to the title of king quickly after killing a ghast to protect a woman and her child. You know that this wasn't the reason alone but you know this would have been much harder had you not. Your people aren't considered people by the kingdoms. They're treated as less, they're often called derogatory terms like pigmen because of the material that most of their armor is made of and because of the large burn scars that cover parts of their bodies. You also gained a burn scar by coming into the Nether. The burn covers over your heart down past your ribs and your proud of it. Your people think that you're completing a prophecy by being their king. That you will take them and rule the world as the one true king. You know that's bullshit, at best you think you can be a good king to these people. At times when things get rough you find yourself missing Ryan. You miss the companionship and love that Ryan gave you and you miss when things were simple and your days were filled with sparring and going to battle with Ryan. You want to see him again but you know you have a responsibility to these people and will never see him again unless you go to war with him. As the days pass and your army grows strong you worry that you may see him sooner than you want to.

Your twenty-two when you return back to the overworld to take over the kingdoms. Only when you attack you find out there's another man seated on Ryan's throne. His name is Ray and he is known as the rose king. You hear he is well loved after ending the reign of the mad king. When you hear that you feel a sinking pit in your stomach that the mad king is Ryan. The relief you feel when you hear that the rose king kept him alive is bittersweet in your mouth as you find out hes kept deep in the dungeons. You vow to make right the wrong you made by running away from him that day, if only by saving him from captivity. The war with the rose king was over fast, but dramatically. The siege of the main courtyard was probably overkill but you decide better safe than sorry as the flaming arrows fly over your head. The sight reminds you a bit of when you found the portal. The burn of the flames as they catch fire to the many trees in the yard is beautiful as it lights the night sky up in reds and golds. You tell your men to not let the fire spread beyond the courtyard as you walk into the castle.  
You find the king in the main throne room. He stands looking out at the carnage you brought with you with a frown on his face. He speaks with a voice you didn't expect out of the somber man.  
" You know it's kind of amazing how you ruined everything so quickly. Before your attack I thought that we would be ready for anything. We were ready for an attack from Lindsay's empire in the east and we were ready for an attack from Matt and Jeremy's kingdom in the south. Never did I think we would be attacked from the fucking forest. A stray creeper or skeleton comes out of there and causes problems but not a fucking army. I only have two things to ask from you. What is your name and why me? Why my kingdom? What did I do to you that made you destroy my kingdom with a swift hand?"  
You answer him with brutal honesty. Your voice is slightly better than it was in the forest so many years ago. "I am Mogar and I didn't come for you."  
He looks dumbfounded and scoffs, "Mogar is a legend they tell little kids to keep them out of the woods and to keep the older kids from being stupid and provoking a bear. You still didn't answer my questions," he takes steps to reach you and screams out at you, "Who are you and why are you here?"  
His face is red from anger and his hand is clenched tight around the handle of his diamond sword. You grab the handle of your iron sword as well and you both begin to circle each other as you draw your sword. He takes the first swing high and you block with ease taking your next swing low and slicing through part of his pants. You try to answer him honestly again. "I came here to get Ryan. They want me to take more land to the east and south but I'm content with your kingdom. My name is Mogar or at least that is the name I've gone by for many years."  
The booming laugh of disbelief that comes from Ray fills the empty room and bounces down the hall towards the sounds of screams and clanging. His swings become more harsh and fast. His voice is filled with venom as he spits out, "You came for the mad king? Why on earth would you want? "  
His voice drifts off and he stops as the answer comes to him. His voice comes back with strength and a bit of hysteria as his swings become more sloppy.  
"You're Michael. His Michael, the one he would talk about in council meetings. The one he would talk about with a softness he never had for anyone else. You're the one whose name he would moan while fucking ME!"  
As he screamed out that last word your eyes lit red in anger and with a burst of strength your sword sliced clean through his neck. The shock was written plain across his face as the head tumbled off his shoulders and on to the ground.  
You find Ryan deep in the caverns below the courtyard. When you open the door to the cell he doesn't even look up at you. You slowly walk toward him scared at how this reunion was going to go. You finally croak out a Ryan and his head snaps up to look at you so fast you jump backwards. His eyes are hard and cold as he looks at you. You notice his eyes begin to soften and you move to step towards him. Its quiet for the first couple minutes until you unlock the cuffs from his hands. Quicker than you can anticipate his hands come up to cradle your face as he looks disbelieving at you. He whispers out, " Are you here? Are you really my Michael?"  
You try to get words out but they fail you so you smile and nod. The look of happiness on his face as he smiles looks sadder than the smiles from your memory and that hurts. When he slams his lips on yours in a messy, desperate kiss your teeth clack together and it hurts but you don't care as you kiss back with everything you can put into the kiss. He softens the kiss and slows down trying to pour in every ounce of love and relief he can. When he pulls back and places his head on yours he asks, " Am I dead?"  
You shake your head no and pepper his forehead in soft kisses whispering no and you're alive into every kiss.

You're twenty-three when you marry Ryan and you both become the rulers. You do end up quickly giving Ryan most of the power. You have had your fill of being king. Your life is good at age twenty-three.  
You're age twenty-five when you can't ignore the rumors anymore. So many rumors surrounding your husband and the way he rules the kingdom. Rumors of him killing a man for simply looking at you the wrong way. Rumors of him him playing Russian roulette with the prisoners that he keeps. Rumors of him keeping young boys down in the dungeons and calling one edgar. As you go to investigate you hear the grinding of walls and Redstone burning. You notice a section of wall has moved over showing a long staircase leading down. As you follow it down it gets darker and darker. You're only able to see the light that comes off of the torch. Once you reach the bottom you squint to look around and gauge your surroundings. As your looking around a young man in the skin of a creeper grabs your arm and squawks that we have to run and that hes coming. You try to fight him for a second until you see what hes running from. Standing tall at the end of the corridor was an abomination of a man. You could see the large horns that protruded out from his helmet as he stomped his feet getting ready to charge. You follow the strange man after that without hesitation.  
You both run what feels like hours. You finally stop in a small room filled with a small bed and little bits of cloth. The man is excited to show you his room bouncing around the room like a small child. You listen to him talk for a while until you ask him how he got there. He tells the story of Gavin Free. He tells the story of how he was taken in by the first king and how he was put down here with the other man when Ryan first came into power. His voice is quiet and soft in such a contrast of how he was acting before. Before you can ask anymore questions the bull enters the room loudly puffing air out of his nose rapidly looking around with blind white eyes. Both held their breath as the bull took in deep sniffs of the room. You look at the man next to you and silently slide him a sword and mouth to him on three. When the three moves out of your mouth you both sink your swords into the bull. Enraged he swings the both of you off like dirt and immediately you go back to attacking the bull. Gavin takes a second to attack after being thrown. He eventually gets the idea to pull one of the swords from the bull and stab him through the neck. The bull stumbles back and pulls the sword from his throat and falls to the floor with a loud thud.  
When you both get back up to the surface the castle is in a panic. You manage to stop one of the stewardess' who explained the situation in tears.  
"After you went missing King Ryan flew into a rage and killed everyone in the room and hasn't left since."  
Quickly you gather your trusted guards and enter the throne room. Ryan stands up and rushes over to you looking you over for damage. As you order the guards to arrest him he finally notices Gavin standing next to you. His eyes look at him cold and angry. As they pull him away he looks at Gavin and screams you've ruined it again.

You are twenty-six when you exile your husband to the end. He was calm and quiet the entire way to the portal. When you announce his sentence and ask if he had any last requests he becomes a little panicked. You can tell it in his eyes that were once so soft and warm are now cold and crazed. He asks for a kiss from you in a voice that reminds you of the man you found in the cell. The kiss reminds you of that night as well. Its messy as his lips move over yours in a hurried frenzy. Its not a kiss you would expect from Ryan but you figure this is a dead mans kiss and it seems to fit. As you place one last kiss to his mouth he lets out a crazed muffled laugh against your mouth. It reminds you in a horrible way of your first kiss where he laughed so differently. You kiss his forehead and back away to let the guards drop him into the oily sludge that was the end portal. He screams out that he loves you and that he did it all for you as he sinks into the sludge choking on it as he gets too low. The portal is shut off and torn down after he passes through.

You are also twenty-six when you give control of the kingdom over to Gavin. Not long after the exile you declare him king and that you are stepping down. You have a cabin built for you in the forest and you move into there to live out the rest of your days. You hear rumors about Gavin's reign but this time they're good rumors. He builds libraries and clothing factories that improve the quality of living in the country. You also hear that he has set up cannons to protect against sieges like the one you lead against Ray. You do hear that these cannons don't work the best though. You are happy that your people finally have a good king that will last.

You are thirty-five when Ryan comes back from the end having defeated the ender dragon.


End file.
